


7 Days of Smut

by SHSLFriends



Category: K (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: (my own creation), 7 days of smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kouyou is Chuuya's actual mom, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Piercings In General, Same-Sex Marriage, Shameless Smut, Yaoi, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFriends/pseuds/SHSLFriends
Summary: Day 1: PiercingsDay 2: Genderbend (one or both characters)Day 3: Incubus/SuccubusDay 4: Trying For Baby (yes, it can be for males, since it can be MPreg)Day 5: Secret kink/fetish (either one you have, or a character you think has.Oviposition is one)Day 6: Mythical AU (Vampires..nagas..anything like that)Day 7: Free DayAny questions? Ask away!





	1. Piercings (Day 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazai keeps a little secret from Chuuya, only to surprise him with it a couple weeks later during sex, and it seems the ginger rather likes it.

Chuuya was 8 when he and Dazai became friends in school, and 14 when they knew everything about eachother, but only 15 when they got together. They were right now 16, and counting. Though, what were they both doing right now?....well.....

They were getting piercings, all paid for by Kouyou herself. As to what they wanted pierced, it was up to them. Chuuya more or less got both of his ears pierced up and down both. He came out with a grin, and Kouyou complimented him and put his hair in a cute braid while they waited for the other male. When he saw his boyfriend come out, Chuuya rushed over to examine him as to see what he had gotten but when he saw nothing, he frowned. "You backed out?" He asks, and Dazai simply smirked before casually walking over to Kouyou and leaning down, whispering something into her ear, then pulled away as he stretched. 

On the way to the house, Chuuya yelled at his lover for wasting his mother's money without getting anything, then started to call him a wimp. However, what Dazai had done was all for his lover's pleasure once the piercings were able to be messed with officially, and in a few weeks, the older male would see what he had done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Exactly the day after Dazai knew the piercings were alright to be messed with, he messaged the ginger with a smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

**Dazai Osamu (4:38 pm)**

_Chuuya~_

_Do you want to come over tonight? Mori is out and so is Elise and Q since they decided to go on a trip without me_

_again._

_at least I'll have food at your house!_

**Nakahara Chuuya (5:03 pm)**

_sorry for the wait, I was cleaning my room._

_also, I guess so, since you'll be alone and we can spend some time together without my mom, or your father and siblings messing with us._

_And yeah, since my mom is too kind and lets you eat everything._

**Dazai Osamu (5:05 pm)**

_Oh hush, hat rack, you know your mom loves me._

**Nakahara Chuuya (5:05 pm)**

_she doesnt._

_Also, I'm going now, but I can already see your house so it's not like I'm too far since we're basically neighbors._

**Dazai Osamu (5:06 pm)**

_just come in, Je t'aime, Chuuya._

**Nakahara Chuuya (5:06 pm)**

_if only you could speak French, asshole, and not type it._

**Dazai Osamu (5:06 pm)**

_;)_ **  
**

Chuuya rolled his eyes at the winky face and just came in, glancing around. "Dazai, you bastard, where are you?" He yells, and once he heard a, "In my room, hat rack!" he made a confused face since they were never usually in the brunette's room. He let out a sigh, walking towards the other's room. He walks in, but when he had, he saw Dazai laying on the bed casually with the sheets over his lower half, no shirt or anything seemingly on, which made him suspicious immediately. He slowly walked closer, watching him closely. "What are..you even doing, bastard?" He mutters, looking at him now in the eyes, his own blue ones holding both annoyance and confusion.

All he saw when his boyfriend sat up and swung his legs off the bed was his lower half being exposed completely which meant he saw his lover's cock due to Dazai already having It out. He stared, seeing the metal balls on the sides of the taller's large cock. "..wait.....so you got them..when I got my ears pierced?" As Dazai smirks, he blinked before going onto the bed with him and lightly touching the metal balls. He earned a grunt from the other male when he lightly dragged a finger up a whole side of them and snorted gently. "Aren't they painful?" He asks softly, looking up at the younger male with a confused look, only earning a shake of a head, "No, not really. Only hurt for less than a day when I got them due to knowing what to expect." He smiles slightly, knowing Chuuya was somewhat worried since he probably knows what the brunette wants to do. Nonetheless, he knew it was alright to do it since he knew by now they would be fine to mess with. He slowly, yet also hesitantly, pulled off his own clothing due to knowing what was going to happen. He sat on the bed, his legs towards his lover as he watched him slowly come towards him.

He spreads his legs obediently when Dazai set his hands on his legs, and then laid down with a soft sigh, not bothering to try to be more dominant right now since he knew the younger male wanted to possibly make love to him and tease him too perhaps. As the taller male got the lube and put some onto his fingers, the shorter male snorted when one of his legs were put onto one shoulder and kissed softly. "Hurry up.." he mutters, gently kicking the brunette's side softly but it was a warning since he could definitely kick harder. As the other warmed the lubricant slightly, the ginger as reached a hand down and started to stroke his lover's hard cock, purposely also teasing the slit softly to make Dazai hurry up, but what he hadn't expected was one finger to be shoved roughly inside his tight hole, making him hiss out in pain and kick the taller's side lightly.

"F-Fucker.." he mutters, glaring at the male on top of him, who only smirked and started to pump the finger in and out and kissed the leg on his shoulder. "Nngh.." he grips at the sheets tightly, laying his head back while letting tiny pants escape his lips. He grunted as a second finger was pushed inside but more gently than before, not hurting as bad as the previous finger pushing inside him. He simply relaxed so he could completely feel the fingers of his boyfriend prepare him, and occasionally brush against his prostate, making him let out either a gasp or a small moan at each little brush against that one spot. Soon, he was becoming more desperate when Dazai scissored his fingers a few times before pushing in the third finger since he was already doing this for around five minutes, which was goddamn ridiculous in Chuuya's opinion. He let out a surprised moan as the taller male suddenly pushed in a fourth finger, and gritted his teeth. "F..Fuck you..I don't need to be stretched that much you asshole.." he grunts out when the three fingers from before pushed against his prostate roughly and rubbed over and over, causing him to choke on a moan, the fourth finger sort of just there to stretch him further.

As he saw Chuuya choke on a moan, his body twitching slightly at the sudden pleasure, he smirked and pulled his fingers out, causing a soft sigh to come from his cute little ginger's lips. He gripped his cock, which was practically throbbing now and was wanting to be buried in the tight heat that was Chuuya's hole. He presses the tip against it, holding that pale leg on his shoulder as he pushed inside slowly, stretching the male below him apart widely and giving him what his body wanted. When he was fully inside, he had picked up the other leg of his little lover and put it on his other shoulder, smirking down at the squirming male. He knew each time he moved, the piercings rubbed against the ginger's insides wonderfully and gave him a different pleasurable feeling that he would likely get addicted to. He slowly leans down, chuckling when he saw how flexible Chuuya was, since he had zero signs of discomfort as he had leaned down with his legs on his shoulders and his arms on each side of them to keep them in place, and also keep himself from falling onto him. "Chuuya~" he purrs out, giving him a quick little kiss on his lips before he slowly began to thrust up into the smaller male.

He wasn't too surprised when Chuuya became a drooling mess within a few minutes, watching him thrust slowly. He knew it was because of the new feeling of the piercings, his usual love for being stretched so widely, being pleasured so deeply, as well as the teasing pace. He knew what the ginger loved during sex the most and it was being made love to, despite all his complaints before it was happening, and the thoughts after it happened. He knew it drove him crazy to feel each small movement of the cock inside him, defiling his insides and pleasuring him at a torturous pace so he would crave more movement, and usually before Chuuya came, Dazai would speed up just enough to make him cum quicker and would constantly hit the smaller's prostate too, causing him to have a satisfying orgasm. However, it was never over until the Dominant male was satisfied, causing both males to be completely blissed out after it ended and not want to move, but would also cause Chuuya to report in sick or something to the job he had to go to of the sort just to be doted upon, as well as Spoiled with sweets, love, and given even more pleasure. Only on those nights of endless pleasure that happened and they both enjoyed it deeply, knowing they could be close and not have to worry about anything. 

As the ginger came the first time, he whimpered softly as hot ropes cum shot inside him too since Dazai came with him, but he could tell it was one of those nights and so he let his sounds out freely, his body shaking with the pleasure still being given to him, his body being reminded once again how much stamina Dazai had and the silent promise that he'd be spoiled once more with anything he wanted. He had moaned, whimpered, and whined until his voice became somewhat hoarse as the night came fully and it was becoming closer to midnight. When it turned to midnight, they both came a final time and so the brunette sat up, due to their multiple positions during the time they had sex. From Dazai being dominant, to Chuuya as well, it was all satisfying. He kissed the hickey filled neck of his boyfriend, rubbing his hips softly while the younger male waited for the small twitches and shaking of his lover to stop. When it had, he moved Chuuya onto the bed fully, pulling out in the process. He smiles softly, seeing how much of a mess the shorter male was.

Even his voice was hoarse as he softly said, "I'll clean you up..just wait here." He then got up, getting a rag to clean up his little lover and let him sleep peacefully once he had. As soon as he came back with a damp rag, he saw him nearly asleep, so he did this gently as to not scare him out of his drowsy state. After cleaning them both up, Dazai laid with the ginger, now asleep, and pulled the covers over them both, holding him close with a small smile. The brunette pressed a kiss to the other's temple before he soon fell asleep too, knowing in the morning his cute boyfriend would get spoiled and cared for by him and he definitely looked forward to seeing the other happy with each small gesture. 


	2. GenderBend (Day 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Btw, these will be posted whenever since I'm doing these just to show off the challenge ^_^)
> 
> (It might be fully done today but I doubt it since I'm sick XD still going to do it though!)
> 
> After a fun night with her boyfriend, she settles down, thinking they were going to go to sleep for the night, but she was wrong and she doesn't mind it one bit.

It was around a month ago that she had accidentally confessed to the male, only to find out he also liked her in the same way, but things weren't..too changed. Sure, they kissed occasionally with embarrassment on the female's side, and cuddled more than when they were younger, but nothing much had changed other than those things. Well..besides how Saruhiko had also made her move in with him, but that was normal, though the sharing of beds wasn't TOO normal, but hey no one was going to complain about it because it just led to more cuddling. She had found out by now though how much her boyfriend loved to cuddle and just be close, seemingly making sure she didn't do anything stupid or rather be affectionate. She didn't bother by now to complain, knowing he was likely touch starved or something since they hadn't been close for so long and well..family issues in the past. Ahem..

Well, now they just got back from a carnival, and Misaki won almost nothing by herself, but she still had plenty of things since her boyfriend stepped up and decided to show her his rather nice aim at certain games and won her many stuffed animals and plush characters she had wanted but what was funny was that a man had decided to give them a garbage bag for how many she had gotten, just so they didn't have to carry them all. At least the female was happy. 

As soon as they got inside, Misaki sighed with a large smile on her face and immediately went to their room to put the plush characters and stuffed animals away. "Don't make the room messy with those!" She hears Saruhiko yell, but she merely grinned, "I won't!" She put the rather large dog that was red on the bed, and put the rest of the plush characters and stuffed animals on the floor in certain spots to look nice, as well as a few on the nightstands that could stand. She laughs softly, then flopped down onto the bed, cuddling the red dog, which was larger than her since it was 6 feet tall, so it was also taller than her boyfriend, and had a size difference on her since the female was actually 5'3" currently (just put a female Misaki down 3 inches). She still giggled some as she nuzzled her face into it. When she heard her boyfriend walk into the room, she immediately looked at him, knowing she needed to make sure he didn't stab the damn red dog or take it away since it took her attention away from him. She merely smiled, patting the spot behind her before cuddling back into the stuffed animal.

She sighs happily once her boyfriend took off some clothing, since it was cold out, and then got onto the bed, and cuddled her gently, nuzzling into her neck. She giggled as he lightly tickled her but not much since she was still wearing her clothing from before. After a minute, she pushed him away softly and pulled off the coat that was Saruhiko's and then her shoes and socks since the room was nice and warm, especially with the male wanting to cuddle her more. When she laid back down, she didn't cuddle the stuffed animal since her boyfriend pushed it off the bed but she didn't mind so she just let him be the big spoon. Well..temporarily perhaps since he found it more comfortable if they slept when she was the big spoon. However, soon she felt one of his hands go up her shirt and lightly make random patterns on her skin, which made her somewhat embarrassed but she didn't mind too much since it was also relaxing. 

She closes her hazel eyes, sighing out through her nose as the male kept doing random patterns onto her skin. This lasted around 3 more minutes before she woke from her drowsy state when Saruhiko's hand began to go further down and softly messed with the jeans she wore, unzipping them and unbuttoning the button on it. Her cheeks slowly flushed, but she didn't stop him due to how much trust she felt for him, and knew he wouldn't hurt her on purpose now. When a hand moved beneath the side of her head, she turned her head and nuzzled into it with a soft hum. "Saru.." she whispers, then lightly kissed the hand, one of her own coming to hold a couple fingers of her boyfriend while the hand further down slowly crept into her pants, as well as panties and softly rubbed her clit. She hides her flushed face in his hand, only earning a gentle rub on her cheek from his thumb before the hand was pulled away and it went around her, only to push her shirt up further. She lets out a small whimper as her bra was pushed up and her right nipple was pinched, lightly pulled, and rubbed softly by his large hands. 

She gasps at the attention, feeling herself become wet at the pleasurable sensation going all throughout her body, growing more embarrassed every second. She squirms, her legs pressing together and as she did that, she whined as his hand pulled away on both sides and felt him move from his original position so she rolled onto her back. She then sat up, glancing at him before pulling off her shirt, and took off her bra slowly, letting it fall onto her lap and so she threw it to the side afterwards. She yelped as she was pushed down, and covered her chest when she felt his weight on top of her. She kept looking everywhere besides at him, but he didn't seem to like it since he made her look at him. "Misaki, look at me..Dont look away since I'm trying to make you feel good. I know this will be your first time, so I'm going to be gentle." At his words, she bit her lower lip and moved her arms, her smaller hands now gripping at the sheets of the bed. The room was beginning to feel too hot, but she knew it was just like before, so she could tell it was due to this situation making her body heat up.

When Saruhiko pulled her pants off, then her panties, she closed her legs, glaring at him once realizing he hadn't taken anything off. He seemed to get what she wanted and so he began to strip, only to make the female become embarrassed over what she had wanted but she got over it for but a second since the moment she saw how hard he already was, and how large too, she rubbed her thighs together softly. She didn't say anything, but her staring did catch the male's attention, and smirked as he gently stroked his cock. "This'll be going inside you soon, Misaki, are you scared?~" he purrs out teasingly, only to earn a huff from the female. He let out a small chuckle, going closer to her as he spread her legs with ease since she allowed him to do it and seemed to want to continue. He smiles a bit, moving one hand down to press a finger inside of her and hums softly for a second. "You're so wet, Misaki..Do you want me inside you already, or do you want me to do something else?" He asks, lightly rubbing her clit as she seemed to be thinking, and knew it'd mess up her thoughts somewhat.

The second he saw the subtle nod from her, Saruhiko pulled his finger out and spread her legs, pulling the smaller body close to his own so he could make sure she was comfortable and completely relaxed. He knew she would want to see his face as this was happening so he hasn't bothered in changing the position also. As he began to push inside her smaller body, he rubbed her hips due to how he saw the pain etched on the female's face and knew he couldn't do anything to stop the pain from happening due to this being her first time, so it would of course hurt. He kissed her eyelids, shushing her tiny choked up sob as he stopped moving once fully inside. He also pressed soft kisses to her neck, and cheeks too, just trying to make her relax so she could enjoy this with him, and not feel the least amount of pain from her virginity being taken away. His patience for her remained there, even as it became 3 minutes of waiting, as he didn't want her to hate him for causing her pain on her first time. It was more or less a fear, than reality, since she wouldn't actually be mad for him moving too soon, since she knew he wanted to be close and show her pleasure so his patience would perhaps be thinner than before. She could tell he wanted to move, too, but didn't want to risk it.

After half of another minute, she kissed his cheek in return for all those sweet kisses he gave her, and gasped as the male slowly pulled out, then pushed back inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into him while he began to move more once realizing she was fine and could stand the remaining pain, now wanting to feel the pleasure he would definitely give her. A this happened, they both exchanged soft, loving kisses whenever they could and weren't too lost into the pleasure to remember to kiss back, even if it was rather sloppily. Misaki was the one who mainly started the kisses, since she seemed to have more sense than Saruhiko even of this was her first time, but some were interrupted by cute little moans coming from her lips. The male did seem to enjoy how she would occasionally hold in her sounds, only to let them out moments later since he found it rather adorable, and definitely how he expected his girlfriend to act on their first time.

Even as they both got closer to cumming, she kept doing it and also kept giving him little kisses to remind him how much she loved him, so he started to try to kiss her back more to say it back. She was even the first to cum, but even then, Saruhiko remained loving and gentle, helping her ride out her first orgasm during sex so she could feel amazing, and he grunted when he ended up cumming as she kept tightening around him occasionally from her orgasm. He presses a soft kiss to her lips, breathing out through his nose while she messed with his hair gently as they kissed sweetly, enjoying the afterglow together since she seemed to become more lax and affectionate after sex and honestly, Saruhiko didn't mind one bit due to being able to cuddle her more and hold what was his now in his arms. He pulled out soon after, looks down some, only to see some of his cum dripping out but he didn't feel embarrassed, although knew his girlfriend would. He pressed a loving kiss to her forehead, smiling sweetly while moving to lay by her, only to immediately be clung onto. He chuckled slightly, holding her as close as possible after pulling the comforter over them both, making sure they remained warm and tired so they could easily fall asleep.

After they muttered I love you's to one another, they fell asleep after having a fun day together, and after having their first time having sex together too. They were happy and satisfied, not bothering to turn off the lights as they were both lazy before they fell asleep, so it was left on, and in the morning Misaki did get mad at the light issue, plus how he had cum inside her. In the end, he managed to drag her back into bed after turning off the lights so they could sleep more, work be damned.


	3. Incubus/Succubus (Day 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thought his boyfriend was innocent, wouldn't ever hurt anyone, but as a incubus, he saw the true Junichirou during the night when they were all to themselves. He loved this side to his lover, but knew he could never hurt him anyways.

No one ever saw the true side of Junichirou besides him and anyone who messed with his sister really. Kunikida saw a lustful, dirty side to his boyfriend, who would ride him and not feel the least bit embarrassed at his exposed state, wouldn't be embarrassed to moan or scream out in pleasure, wouldn't be embarrassed to speak his mind on what he wanted to happen. He saw a teenager who loved sex and loved to be drunk off love from him, an incubus. He didn't mind it anymore, since he found it endearing almost, how he could change so quickly.

It was adorable in its own twisted way too when he changed into a near murderer when someone he loved was in danger. He bathed in those sins of his human. He knew the other loved to be filled to the brim with his thick cock, or see blood be spilled, only to come to him to show off more of his sins, and look for approval of how much of a twisted being he was becoming just for him. He always praised him as he filled him up again and again, helping him give into lust so that he'd be a corrupted human who could only be satisfied by him and him alone. 

He would keep doing this until the night came and his lover was covered in cum and completely debauched, but he'd make sure to be sweet too and cook him breakfast, kiss his head and rub his aching hips until he felt happy again. He'd do this because he loved this tainted human. He loved him with all his heart and he didn't want to let go of him, in fear that he would slip from his grasp and never come back.

He wanted him to think of only him now, since his own demonic mind for corruption of this human took over and he kept tainting him, only to regret soon enough seeing that the boy rarely saw others now. He wanted him to have a life, but here he was, dripping with sin that not many could be so tainted in unless truly messing with a demonic entity like himself. He knew this wasn't right, but he can't stop now that he is so far to completely corrupting this human. 

Now, each moan he hears from Junichirou, he can't help but groan in reply and thrust harder, deeper, faster.

He was going to fill him to the brim again and again like before, killing all innocence and dipping him back into the sinful pleasures of being in love with a demon and letting them defile your body and mind. He was going to make him like he was; a being of pleasure and lust, and he knew it wasn't too far off. He watched as the pretty eyes that used to be filled with light were now dark with lust and only lust, always wishing for more and more from him, only to get it like he wanted.

He spoiled him. He spoiled him too much with pleasure and love, and now the boy wasn't answering calls from even his sister. His mind was focused on only him now. He has forgotten everyone else, and won't remember even his family. He'll only know him, and only him. His mind will only think of him, and now..he can see the changes. He sees the hints of his teeth becoming sharper, more pointed like his own, and last night, he heard his lover complaining about headaches and lower back pains.

He was going to become a being like him. He was becoming a lustful Monster such as himself, and he couldnt stop it. They would be dragged to hell together, and feel each other with more pleasure until they were nothing but mindless shells of what they used to be. This morning, he felt his hand bleed from claws digging into them as they slept, which was growing less now.  They didn't sleep as much or eat really. They only had sex. They fucked until morning and night, not stopping unless they wanted to talk, which was rare now. 

He was going to be like him soon. He'd be an incubus, and it was growing closer with each time they moved against each other. Today, he knew he'd be one as he slept and he was right. He saw the tail and horns now, and he brushed his hands against the black tail, it twitching below his large hand. His lover awoke and he saw the softly slitted pupils. "..Kunikida?" He hears him whisper, but he simply smiled and leaned down, kissing him before starting another round with his new lover, who couldn't remember anyone but him, and would depend on him for a while.

He loved the lustful, dirty side of his lover, but too much lust could make you into a monster, whether real or not, and it would change you completely to the point you forget almost everything. 


	4. Trying for baby (Day 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the perfect day to try for another baby. Tenma was making Shuuji spend the next few nights at his house, Lea and Angel were having fun with Daiki in America so they could learn more, and so this was their perfect moment. They could try to have another child, since Chuuya seemed to be lonely at how their kids didn't ever spend time with them now. Dazai even had it all planned out.

Dazai knew by now how much Chuuya loved kids, and how amazing he was at parenting, but he could also tell he was getting lonely without kids around to be loud and annoying. He tried to fill the gap by acting annoying, and the such before, but he only got yelled at before his husband locked himself in their room, making him sleep on the couch. He had a plan, though, and he made sure it was good enough to make Chuuya relaxed, feel safe still, and actually want to have sex. They haven't even had sex for a while, but Dazai felt no true desire for years and rarely masturbated too so knew it would be nice for the both of them. 

The day he put his plan into action was when no one would have a single chance to come over, when it was busy, but Chuuya had a day off. He had called in sick actually, on Dazai's end, just to do this. 

While Chuuya was out to get some food for dinner, Dazai set everything up. From a mess of pillows and blankets, to a movie his lover was absolutely in love with (but he didn't hate it, so he picked it just to make this plan better). Sure, they would be doing it on the couch, but they did have sex on the couch before but this couch was quite comfortable and easy to sleep on and stay relaxed, so it was perfect. 

He was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, when Chuuya came home and yelled out he was home from the entranceway. He purrs just about, "Welcome back, Chuuya!" He watches as his cute ginger came over with bags in his hands, and gave him a soft peck on the lips. He chuckles, giving him a little Eskimo kiss before he pulled away. "Also, why are all the pillows and blankets in here, Dazai?" He hears the smaller male ask, but he grinned as he leaned back. "Because I want to watch a movie with you, Chuu Chuu~" 

At his words, he earned a small smile from the other, then a roll of pretty sapphire eyes. "Fine..I'll be back soon, I just need to put everything away and then change into some comfortable clothing." The brunette nods happily in reply, watching as Chuuya left the room to do exactly as he had said. It took him around 10 minutes to be done with everything, and another 3 to change. When he came down the stairs, the younger male hummed with a smile once seeing that the fiery redhead was wearing one of Dazai's shirts, plus his own boxers. He moved the blanket around himself, allowing the older male to sit on his lap and lean against him before the blanket was wrapped around them both. Seconds later, Dazai played the movie and set the remote down while setting his hand on the bottle of lube under the blankets, pulling it closer so that his husband wouldn't accidentally touch it and figure out his plans. 

He soon rested a hand on a supple thigh, lightly rubbing it but he did it sometimes during a movie just to keep Chuuya lax and happy, though other times it meant he wanted to fuck possibly. However, he didn't want that for now at least. Although, he was pleased to find that Chuuya even encouraged him to do it, since he softly moved his hand up higher to the point he was almost rubbing his inner thigh. He decided to stop after a minute, only to lift up the shirt Chuuya was wearing, brushing his fingertips against the smooth, feminine sides of his husband. He felt him squirm at the ticklish touch, smirking as he kissed his neck before pulling away and quickly beginning to tickle him without mercy. His cute little ginger laughed and squirmed, attempting to make him stop and push him away, but it was barely an attempt since he definitely did adore these moments when they could laugh together and be so happy.

After nearly 10 minutes of laughing and tickling each other, the older male climbed back onto the younger's lap fully and cuddled onto him with a sweet little smile. They began to give each other tiny pecks more often during the movie, but nothing else until around halfway through the movie when Dazai grew bored. He knew this was a perfect moment now, and so he slowly spread the smaller's legs, knowing that Chuuya felt what he was doing and he could tell due to the slight tensing of his thighs, as if wanting to move them but not knowing if he should truly do it. Due to this, the brunette went back to rubbing his inner thighs,waiting until the other was fully relaxed, which only took another minute. 

As his large hands slowly rubbed the supple thighs, he felt his lover moving around more and nuzzling into his neck more often too. He could tell Chuuya was just allowing him to do it, but he wanted to make sure everything was fine.

"Chuuya, do you really want to have sex?" He asks softly, nuzzling him gently. However, as he had, he heard a hum before his neck was kissed lightly. "Mmhm..If its with you, I don't mind." 

He smiles as he soon pushed Chuuya on the mess of blankets and pillows, making him laugh a bit since a second after, Dazai tickled him for a few seconds. After that little session, the brunette went between his lover's spread legs and grabbed the lube. He set it near his cute little ginger, then began to unbutton his shirt (meaning the shirt he is wearing, since Chuuya is also wearing one of his shirts) and shrugged it off after he completely unbuttoned it. He pressed a few little kisses to the lovely thighs of the other when he decided to move his legs onto Dazai's shoulders, boxers off but not the shirt. 

"You're so cute, Chuuya~" The taller male purrs out, rubbing one of those soft, supple thighs. "I can't believe you want to have sex with my shirt on you." He chuckles, reaching down and pulling his pants and boxers down as to free his cock from being confined. "Fuck you..it's just really comfortable." He heard Chuuya grumble, turning his head away a bit but he only smiled and kissed his cheek. "I didn't say I didn't like it though, sweetie~" 

He nearly laughs at the adorably flushed cheeks his husband suddenly got at the cute little nickname. 'So he likes being called pet names. Noted. I can't believe I hadn't done it though until now.' He still picked up the lube, opening it and putting some of it onto his fingers, setting the bottle down seconds later. As the younger male pressed a finger to the pink hole of his husband, he kissed his forehead with a sweet smile. They ended up kissing while the brunette pushed in a finger, and after a minute, a second one. He pumped them in and out, occasionally scissoring them as to stretch Chuuya properly and make sure he wouldn't feel too much pain when he entered his smaller body. He truly adored his cute little lover, who made soft sounds in the kiss and hung onto him without hesitation but knew how much he loved the younger male being close. 

When a third finger was pushed inside of the now twitching hole, he watched as the ginger broke the kiss and gasped, only to hide his face in Dazai's shoulder and hang onto him tighter. He chuckles at this, pulling his fingers out once he scissors the three fingers a few times. He gently pushed him back down, making sure a pillow was underneath Chuuya's hips and then got the lube again, putting some onto his hand this time. He set the lube down once more, now spreading the lube across his cock and trying to cover the entire hard member evenly in the lube. 

Once he had, he gripped his cock and moved a bit. The younger male rubbed the tip against the eager, twitching hole of his husband, then thrusted inside him suddenly, making Chuuya yell out in a mix of ecstasy and slight pain, but the pleasure was definitely winning over all the sensations the male below him felt. He watched his lover, who was shaking, gripping at the long sleeves of the button up shirt and drool was slowly making a trail out of his mouth. He leans down, kissing his cheeks and wiped the drool away softly. "Sweetie, how does it feel?" He quietly asks, kissing his temple. "S..So full..i didn't think my body missed you inside it so much.." he hears the nearly whispered response of the older male, and he rested his body on top of his gently. "It's alright, baby, since my cock missed being inside you too." He mutters, pushing some curly, ginger hair away from his husband's face. 

While Dazai relaxed and waited for Chuuya to give him the sign to move, he unbuttoned the shirt the ginger was wearing, and as he brushed his fingers against a thin waist, he heard a quiet laugh from the male below him. He blinked, looking at the other, who was smiling slightly. In return, the brunette smiled too and then started to softly tickle his husband, making him squirm and let out cute giggles and laughs, but not trying to get away. They continued this until the older male was breathing heavily, tears were in his eyes, and his cheeks were even more flushed. Dazai had brushed the tears away with a chuckle, then kissed those adorably red cheeks, making a grin come onto the smaller's face, "You're such a dork sometimes." 

He only smiled and hugged him.

It took only a minute more before he was told to move, and he had, but he also changed positions so Dazai was sitting down, leaning against the couch, and Chuuya was on his lap and hanging onto him. He soon pulled a blanket over, wrapping it around them both but this only earned a couple minutes more of laughing and them being little dorks, not at all focusing on being connected to each other still until the brunette moved slightly, his cock brushing against the smaller's prostate, and making him moan out in surprise.

They stared at each other, only to then remember they were supposed to have sex, and had completely forgotten. Chuuya seemed to be annoyed for a second, since he had been having fun beforehand, and seemed to have zero interest in sex now but Dazai still did and wanted to make love to the older male. 

"...Chuuya?"

"..mm.."

"Can I still do this?"

"Why?"

"......Children..?"

"..hah..alright."

At the permission he was given, he kissed the male still on his lap, and slowly rolled his hips up. He groans quietly, feeling the smaller male's hole squeezing him and twitching. The ginger actually got into it once his prostate was brushed against again, and had held onto Dazai, who nuzzled him.

They slowly moved against one another, pressing kisses anywhere the other could reach and quietly whispered loving things to each other. They knew that this gentle action for this activity wasn't too common, but even then, they still loved it.

After a bit, they were both panting and growing more desperate for release, with Chuuya riding his husband as Dazai thrusted up whenever he could and this created large amounts of pleasure for each other each time Chuuya dropped down and Dazai thrusted up. The wet noises they created were also something they both listened to, knowing that they were connected and they were trying to now make a child during this activity so that the ginger would be walking around with a baby growing inside him. At the thought of seeing his lover pregnant again, and relying on him like last time, the younger male groaned and grabbed his hips, thrusting up without stopping and this had scared the smaller one and he grabbed his shoulders, moaning out loudly and shamelessly while liquid slid down his thighs. 

His thighs were shaking while liquid was running down them, the large cock of his significant other pounding into his body and filling him up repeatedly as his hole swallowed it greedily. He let out soft gasps and moans, feeling Dazai's cock twitching inside him and he knew he was going to be filled up quite soon with thick cum that would make him bear a child and he'd be pregnant, a small life growing inside him.

He lets out a small sob once he was cumming, holding onto his husband tightly and shaking from how deeply he was still being filled. He claws at Dazai's arms softly when he felt the first shot of cum go into his body, and whined as more followed. He actually came a second time from the amazing feeling of all the cum filling him up.

When Dazai was no longer cumming, Chuuya groaned and flopped against him, not wanting to move anymore.  ~~~~Honestly, he just fell asleep that way and Dazai laid down, holding him, also falling asleep.

The thing was that they also made love to each other the second Dazai woke up and Chuuya just groggily let him. He was filled up more than before, but the warm feeling inside him just made him fall back asleep and cuddle into his husband. The ginger did end up becoming pregnant again, but it seemed Dazai just pampered him the entire time and gave him anything and everything he wanted so it was rather amusing since most consisted of sex, cuddling, sweets, and at one point, crab. (Dazai definitely didn't point it out though, knowing he'd likely be punched)


	5. Secret Kink/Fetish (Day 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My secret kink/fetish? Hahahaha...Yep.
> 
> Kill me now.

He chuckles as he kisses his sweet ginger's cheek, nuzzling into it seconds later. 

"Why can't you do it?" He hears him ask, and he just smiles and hugs him, nuzzling into him more. "Because you'd be in agony and I don't want that to happen. Sweetie, it's just to make sure you'll enjoy it every bit, and besides, my twin cocks might actually tear something if both are pushed in, then the eggs are pushed in."

"hah?! No it won't!" 

"Pfft..I know the human body better apparently~" he laughs when his boyfriend got quite mad and punched his arm. "But it is true though, you know. You need to be slowly stretched and I got the perfect idea that you'll obviously enjoy!~" 

Seconds later, his tail got a box and gave it to the other, who then opened it with an annoyed look, which soon turned into..Embarrassment.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE SEX TOYS IN THIS!?"

"HAHAHAHAHA--"

~~~~~~~~~

1- ( ~~5 inches long, 1.6 inches thick~~ ) (6 inches long, 2 inches thick)

 

 Chuuya still was a bit mad about how his boyfriend was refusing to have sex with him right when he was ready, but rather, was more worried about stretching him and making sure his body was ready. He was currently laying on the bed, arms crossed and legs too as Dazai looked through all the sex toys and lube he got from Kouyou buying them likely. It wasn't at all uncommon for someone who had a naga as a boyfriend to have to do this apparently since the body would have to go through a lot of stretching, from both penetration, and allowing eggs into their body. He still sighs and spread his legs as his boyfriend moved onto the bed. He knew he'd still get pleasure, but he wanted Dazai inside him already and not some damn toy.

He lays his head back on the pillows, his sapphire eyes closing slightly while watching the brunette naga lay on his side and push a finger against his hole. He grunted softly when his leg was slightly slapped when he tried to close them, and raised a brow as Dazai moved and reached under the bed. He glared a bit at him when he saw rope (a smooth rope, he noticed, so he wouldn't get a rope burn) being pulled out from under the bed. "Are you going to tie me up or something just from moving my legs a bit?" He asked, closing his legs completely but that just seemed to tick the other male off since a moment later, his legs were spread once again and rather roughly too.

He even heard a soft hiss, so he kicked the naga's side for hissing at him. He just watched though when rope was being tied to the headboard, but was surprised when his arms weren't grabbed, but a leg instead. He watched as his legs were tied up so he was still laying down comfortably, but his legs were tied, and out of the way by being more pushed against his body from where Dazai tied the rope onto the headboard. He huffs quietly, gripping the sheets of the bed and looked away while the older male put lube onto his fingers and gasped as two fingers were shoved in suddenly, making him also grip the sheets more roughly. He listened to the quiet wet sounds as the fingers moved, fingering his tight hole and yet he still knew he wouldn't need too much preparation for what he was starting with.

He was right as well, since after another minute of only two fingers, they were pulled out and then he heard the lube being opened again as to be put on something else. He sighs softly, his eyes closing while he relaxed and when he felt something pushing inside him, he gritted his teeth and opened his eyes slightly, looking at his boyfriend. He saw that the naga was pushing the dildo inside of him, and he did feel it inside him but it wasn't that satisfying since it felt so small and thin to him. Why? Well..he did pleasure himself a couple of times.

When he felt it moving inside him, he just laid there, head turned now and just didn't moan or anything really. He did, however, chuckle when it was pulled out. "You're so spoiled Chuu Chuu~" he hears Dazai whine, but he just smirked as his boyfriend then looked for something bigger.

It took a minute but once it was found, it was slammed inside him, which made Chuuya yell out and then rip part of the sheets. After a second, he growled, "What the hell?! If you're so worried about my ass fucking tearing, then why did you do that?" He only heard a laugh and then felt the dildo currently inside him, which was actually satisfying him, move some before  he felt it vibrating. His lips parted in a gasp, his sapphire eyes wide as he felt it being pushed deeper and his prostate was being vibrated on due to the angle. His body was softly shaking, and his hands were gripping at the sheets more than before. His eyes closed when he felt the sex toy being pushed in and pulled out quickly by what was Dazai's tail, since he also felt the scales brushing against his skin occasionally.

He came in around 2 minutes of this, and right when he came, he felt the sex toy no longer moving but his boyfriend moved close and kissed his forehead. He ended up being doted on for the whole day, but he really didn't mind.

However..this did keep up for a week straight with the same toy.

~~~~~~~~

2- (9 inches long, 3 inches thick) 

He knew the second he was pushed onto the bed that Dazai was becoming impatient already but knew he needed to stay calm and wait. 

Chuuya still calmly stripped himself of his clothing, and then slowly went onto his hands and knees, spreading his loose hole with his fingers while he looked back some and watched as Dazai's cocks were slowly sliding out and were coated in lubricant. He whined at not being able to have them inside him still, since his boyfriend still got the box and took out lube and a large dildo. He noticed how the toy was actually 3 inches longer then before, and 1 inch thicker. His naga boyfriend was definitely becoming impatient. 

He slowly moved, putting some pillows underneath his chest when he lowered his upper body onto the bed, and rested his head on his arms, breathing out softly. His beautifully colored eyes closed slightly when he saw the brunette put lube onto the sex toy, obviously trying to just get this going so he could possibly masturbate to Chuuya enjoying himself. He just knew that it would happen due to how wanting that the other seemed right now. 

Anyways, when his hip was grabbed so he stayed in place, he felt the sex toy press against his hole, then push in slowly. He groans quietly, spreading his legs more and gripped the sheets somewhat. He breathes out softly, relaxing as much as he could when the toy was slowly pleasuring him for only a couple minutes since a minute after thise minutes, Dazai's tail took ove the movements. Of course, because it was his tail moving the dildo now, it was thrusting into the small ginger rapidly and without mercy, not having any mind to slow it and be more gentle since the naga was already horny. Chuuya whimpered as he herd the wet noises of the other male masturbating and pleasuring himself so he could cum, since he wanted them inside him, not out and cumming from his boyfriend's hand. Although, the only thing he liked about Dazai cumming was because he was pushed onto his back, and cum splattered all over his chest and face as he had also cum with the other male. He whimpered, the toy being pulled out and set aside. Once again, he was doted upon and cared for, but that didn't mean it wasn't like last time since he was stretched every night for a week once again with the same toy.

~~~~~~~~~~~

3- (11 inches long, 5 inches thick) (final one)

 This was actually a surprise kind of one since he had just reached the last day for the last dildo, and he was still horny after one fuck with the sex toy (meaning he was still really hard) so he was recovering from cumming once when he saw Dazai reach over to the box and pull out a different dildo, and it was the closest to his twin cocks' size together since it wasn't as thick, or as long, but very, very close to it. He whines, his hole twitching still as this sex toy was pressed against his stretched out hole. "Dazai.." he grabs his legs, pulling them up to his chest as he bit his lower lip. "Is..is this the last one?" He asks quietly, looking up at the naga, who smiled and kissed his cheeks and nose, "yeah..then you can be my official mate when I give you the eggs." 

Chuuya softly smiled, purring just about at the kiss they shared when the sex toy was being pushed inside the ginger, who didn't even seem to notice too much until it was fully inside him. He groans, his head hitting the pillow. "Fuck...I feel full." He mumbles, pressing a hand down on his belly. "It's still one inch less thick than both of my cocks put together. Actually, both the length and thickness are one inch less." He hears Dazai chuckle, but he only groans, rolling his hips. "Ah, shit..that's going to feel so goddamn amazing.." he had even immediately kissed the brunette back once he was kissed again, moaning into the kiss while the dildo was being moved in and out of him as to both pleasure him, and get him ready for what was going to come soon. 

He hung onto the other this time, smiling slightly at how the naga was only using his hand to move the dildo since he usually used his tail in the end. He gasps softly while the dildo was constantly being brushed against his prostate, just so he could gain more pleasure. He whimpered, the naga now kissing and licking at his neck. This was the closest they've gotten to having sex ever since this started a little more than two weeks ago. He felt the two cocks rub against his smooth thigh, whining at the feeling of his lover grinding against it and getting off by doing it. He really did enjoy the feeling, but the second his lover accidentally began to grind his cocks against his own, plus his prostate was being rubbed against, he soon came again and squirmed with a whimper. He watched as Dazai also came, making his body even more of a mess than before.

"....Sorry." 

"Mm..Dazai, its fine..It feels good to have you against me.."

"............Please don't speak anymore for right now or else I might just really mate you."

"ah.." 'I'm not ready for another round, plus eggs, so I'll just be quiet..'

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Right now, they were just relaxing against one another, with Dazai's tail around the human. They were actually watching a movie together, but with how much Dazai kept moving, it distracted the ginger from the rather amusing sight of characters flopping about. He soon turned some to slap the older male, but what he saw immediately made him falter.

His boyfriend was leaning against the couch more than he, himself, was, and..well..his cocks were out, dripping wet while the naga himself was digging his claws against the arm of the couch, not at all looking at Chuuya but rather his cocks. This did make the younger a bit on edge since he was barely into the week of being prepared, and Dazai was insistent that he go a full week even though he knew he didn't have to. He sighs silently, slowly moving and gaining the other's attention, who then seemed embarrassed at the discovery of his lover seeing him in this state. 

They said nothing though until Chuuya began to slowly push down his pants and boxers, looking right at the naga as he did it. It was more or less a sign he was going to go through with this even if Dazai didn't want him to. 

As the human slowly moved on top of him, he watched as Dazai didn't look at him like he wanted. He softly set his hands on the other male's cheeks, smiling sweetly while kissing his nose. "Hey..Your body just wants what it has been wanting to do this entire time. It wants to make someone bear the eggs it has been carrying this entire time." He moves one hand down, below the area where the cocks were and pushes down gently, feeling the obvious hardness of a egg for a naga there. He rubs that spot, making the naga gasp and claw at the couch with a nearly pained groan since he felt too goddamn full of those eggs and indeed he wanted to fill someone up with them. "You've been putting yourself through pain just for my sake.." He whispers, no longer rubbing the spot but now stroking the soaked twin members together. "It must be so painful having to keep them inside and not push them in me.."

As he was saying this, he slowly inched closer without his naga lover noticing due to the pleasure he was now receiving. He stopped after a moment, smiling while he grabbed both of the hard members and pressed them against his stretched out hole, startling the naga, who tried to stop him but he had already pushed them both inside him with near ease. This earned him a loud groan and a hot liquid shooting inside him that he knew wasn't cum completely, but rather pre cum. He chuckles, slowly moving down and pushing the large cocks inside him further.

"C..Chuuya, p-please stop..it..it feels so good b-but you aren't ready..!" He hears Dazai whine out, tail moving rapidly and randomly hitting things like the coffee table and a vase, breaking both. "Dazai.." however, he leans down, giving him a small peck, which made all movement stop on his lover's side. "I've been waiting this entire time just because you worried over my body..I'm fine.." he nearly whispers, stroking his cheek as he finally sat down on the naga, cocks buried deep inside his body. "My body has never been more ready, my love.." he rolls his hips twice before stopped when he felt the cocks inside him already pulsing. "Are you seriously already about to lay the eggs inside me?" He frowns, stroking his belly gently. "I still want to cum, so that isn't fair.."

"hah..hah..It's..because I've..been waiting for s-so long.." once hearing the quiet, breathy answer, the ginger merely sighed with a smile and began to roll his hips slowly, gently encouraging Dazai to make him bear the eggs now. "I understand, so lay them now, Dazai.." he breathes out softly, enjoying the pleasure while it lasts since he knew he'd soon go through the process of being laid in. He reaches back, also encouraging his near sobbing lover by rubbing the area where the eggs were. "Come on, love..push them in.."

"C-Chuuya..! Gah! N..nngh..! A-Ahh, they're coming out!--" As soon as he yelled this out, the younger male felt something starting to be pushed out and into his body, obviously also hurting the brunette since he wasn't used to this. He strokes his cheek while he felt even more being pushed inside him, both cocks pushing eggs into him. 'They're not too big..I thought they'd be much bigger.' He breathes out softly, relaxing as he shushed his boyfriend, who was crying out and holding him. He knew it would be painful for him the first time to push anything out of his body in that area that was that big and a solid at that, but also knew when he did it the second time, he'd feel better and much more calm. It was likely only due to how long he had neglected doing this. He still kissed and nuzzled him though, hoping to calm the distressed naga.

 

He moved his hips some as the last egg pushed inside him with a pop, rubbing his bulging belly. "Ah..that was too much.." he mumbles, as he had been there for maybe 20 Minutes now, but was surprised when he suddenly felt cum shot inside him, the hot semen filling up his belly and splattering onto the eggs. He gasped out, nearly collapsing onto the naga at the feeling since he truly hadn't expected it. He grits his teeth, his lover groaning and bucking his hips up and into his body. He, himself, started to moan at the feeling soon after, cumming at almost the exact moment that the naga had. He groans, laying his head on the older's chest. ".....Fuck.." he could only say this, the brunette's cock slowly going back into his body and so cum started to drip out of him and go down his thighs. 

After recovering, Dazai grunted, looking at the couch some. "..We totally ruined the couch." He notes, his voice a bit weak due to what had just happened and how much pain he felt. "Mm.." Chuuya only hummed, deciding to lay on his side with the other, bulging belly, which was filled with eggs, pressed against the older male. "...That was a goddamn nightmare though." He hears Dazai mutter, lightly rubbing the area his cocks slid back into. "Well, you should be glad I'm not a naga since I did research and apparently if a female naga had sex with you, those cocks of your's wouldn't be going back in." He smirks, looking at the traumatized expression he had earned. "They'd hang around outside your body like a human, and you'd be used as a means of bearing eggs." He chuckles, kissing him softly.

He didn't get a kiss back immediately, but still, he understood since he told him something so damn traumatizing that happened to straight nagas.

 

Even after this, and the eggs were laid, and Dazai was just happy he wasn't straight now. He really didn't want to have to be fucking traumatized his whole life.


End file.
